


Favorite Flavor

by Leahelisabeth (fortheloveofcamelot)



Series: February Ficlet Challenge [2]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/M, February Ficlet Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofcamelot/pseuds/Leahelisabeth
Summary: Pest season 3 finale. Eleanor misses Chidi.





	Favorite Flavor

Eleanor slumped into Michael’s desk chair. It did still feel a little weird to be sitting on this side of the desk but she was surprised again at how natural it was after a few weeks. There had been hiccups of course. Chidi and Simone were getting along like a house on fire and they had been more than a little suspicious this afternoon when Eleanor had insisted on accompanying them for frozen yoghurt. Sometimes her new role as architect wasn’t enough to keep her from falling into possessive girlfriend. Things were so much easier when she and Chidi started out as soulmates from the beginning. 

Janet popped in with her signature pleasant tone, startling Eleanor out of her pity party. “Chidi wanted to know if you were alright,” she said.

“Really?” Eleanor asked.

“He wanted to come after you when you left without finishing your shrimp frozen yoghurt but didn’t feel like he could leave Simone behind. And then he…”

“...got a stomach ache,’ Eleanor interrupted, sinking back into her chair with a little smile.

“The whole thing took so long that your yoghurt melted before Chidi thought to call me. But he ordered you another flavour.” Janet put out her hand with a cup of bright white frozen yoghurt.

Eleanor took it and tasted a small spoonful and her mouth exploded with the flavour of endless possibilities, unwritten stories, and new beginnings. “Oh…” she breathed. “What is this, Janet?”

“It is a flavour called ‘blank book,’” Janet smiled before winking out of existence again.

Eleanor sat and slowly savored her frozen yoghurt. She and Chidi had rewritten their story so many times. It was time to put pen to paper and begin it all again.


End file.
